


Kiss

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 11/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 5





	Kiss

How would she have done it? Would it have been soft and warm? No, that wouldn’t be within her character. It would’ve been awkward, most likely, and clunky. She probably would’ve gone in for it and completely missed or hit her nose or something.

Okay, backup. She could’ve pushed her hair back. No, her hair was always out of her face. She wasn’t as tall as her, so she could’ve pulled at her arm and went for it.

How would her eyes have changed? Would they have softened after the surprise? Would her lashes flutter as she processed it happening? A heavy exhale releasing from her lips?

She wasn’t even awake now. Her world was now all that she imagined on the dark walls of her mind. Make it an open field where they could be free together. She was letting her subconscious wander, any words that she wanted to say out into the open where there wouldn’t be repercussions. When she awoke, she would regret not ever doing it, but in her dreamland she could finally give her that kiss.


End file.
